Daughter of the Ten Tailed Demon
by Reincarnations
Summary: Hinata has never met her real parents. All she knows is their names, Sapphire Hinata Hyuga and Nagato. Ever since she was a girl, she could never control her demon and same goes for the present. Now Hinata has to keep it secret that she can use the Sharingan while making sure no one knows she is actually working for the Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is another story I finished on Quotev. Trust me, it is one of the better ones. I do not own Naruto. If I did I would make Gaara and Hinata a couple.**_

* * *

**Hinata's Pov**

My birthday is my mother's death day. Trying to protect me, an old enemy killed her. My father, uncle/godfather, and godmother had hidden me from my mother's killer. How I know? The nightmare never stops. The dream has been going on for years. My father's name is Nagato, my uncle's name is Yahiko(Pain), and my godmother's name is Konan. When my mother was pregnant with me, Yahiko was killed. She had cried for days. When it was time to give birth to me, Yahiko had appeared a live, but different in appearance.

When I turned three years old, I made my first friend. When my 'father' made me mad by hurting me, I ran as fast and far as I could. I then realized I was in the Hidden Sand Village, the Leaf Village's enemy at the time. That is where I met my best friend, Gaara. He had taken me to his house so his sister could treat me. When we got to the house his older brother had asked me what my name was.

"My name is Hinata Deva Nagato Konan Yahiko. I would like it if my first friends would call me Deva," I answered.

Gaara smile was the biggest I have ever seen. "It's nice to meet you, Deva. My name is Gaara, my sister's name is Temari, and my brother's name is Kankuro." Gaara had said he was three and a half, Temari and Kankuro were five.

About ten years later we saw each other again at the Chunin Exams. Actually when all the ninja's were in room 301 is when I had my reunion with Temari.

After the sound ninjas attacked Kabuto, she spotted me. When I glanced at her she had tears in her eyes. Temari had walked over to me and started examining me. Meaning she checked every inch of my body to see if it was really me. "Quit that!" Sakura had exclaimed. Temari ignored her and continued like she didn't even hear her.

"Hey." I started out trying to get her attention. It didn't work. "I said hey!" She still pay any attention to me. I smirked inwardly as I had realized what she was waiting for me to do. "Tem, just look around my neck if you want to see if it is truly me." She had stopped, smiled at me, then looked at my neck to see the locket she and her siblings gave me for my birthday.

"Kankuro! Gaara! It really is her!" Temari had shouted to her siblings. They had looked over and Gaara smiled his smile that I had missed so much. When we were doing the second part of the exam is when I approached them secretly. We had our reunion and Gaara's smile had returned, according to his siblings. The two were then painfully scolded.

The third part is when I wanted to stay with Gaara. I asked Kurenai if I could stay with the sand siblings. She had immediately disagreed. "He is a ruthless monster. He is the devil. You shouldn't go anywhere near him."

I could tell he heard so I yelled, "If Gaara is the devil then I am hell itself." It shocked everyone I cussed and my rudeness, but Temari and Kankuro cheered for me.

When I had to face Neji is when Gaara started to act like the Gaara I knew. When I had stood back up I heard him yell, "Don't give up, Deva! You are stronger than he is." That is what gave me the 'will' to continue.

When the battle had finished, Neji came to attack me. When the Jounin stopped him, sand had appeared at my feet. "It's okay, Gaara. He can't kill me." There was less sand, but it was still there.

When the Medic Shinobi came to get me I resisted. "No!" I yelled. "I want to stay and watch Gaara fight!" Everybody was once again shocked. Gaara had walked toward me, picked me up, and then started walking to the stands.

"You only have ten minutes," one of the medics argued.

"Then I will finish it in three and take her to one of the rooms in ten seconds," Gaara confirmed. "I won't risk the life of my first friend." He had kept his word, but we couldn't see each other because of our senseis. As you can see I don't like Naruto like everyone claims. I am in love with the one tailed jinchuriki!

* * *

**_Hope you guys liked the prologue. Please review ! I will try to make this story's chapters longer, since the history of my stories on here are short chapters. Till next time!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is the next chapter. I'm still trying to make it longer, so please bare with me. I do not own Naruto. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Hinata's Pov**

This morning a bird had delivered a message to me, but it was a waste of it time. The message was from Lady Tsunade and she wanted me to come by her office for something important. It was a waste of time because I was already going to go there to see if there was anything I could do.

As I was jogging to the building I happened to bump into my sensei, Kurenai. She was about to say something when I said, "Sorry Kurenai I can't talk now. Lady Tsunade wants to talk to me about something."

For some strange reason, she smiled. "I know. I was the one that volunteered you. Don't get yourself hurt." With that being said she walked off, leaving me confused. What did she mean by "volunteered"?

I ran the rest of the way there and climbed the steps. As soon as I got to the door I knocked. "Come in," a voice stated.

I opened the door to find Lady Tsunade at her desk, eyes closed and had no paper work on her desk. There is usually a stack sitting on the left side which got me wondering again. "You wanted to see me?" I asked.

**"**Yes, Hinata you will be working with Team Guy on their mission, since Kurenai is not available." Tsunade explained. "One of the villagers were walking through the forest when they saw a hole in a specific area. Do you know what was in that hole?"

I hesitated. "Was it one of the Akatsuki members?" I questioned, my stuttering long forgotten. It has been almost three years since I dropped that act. But, I am still keeping the other one.

"Yes. His name was Hidan. We don't know how he had gotten out, but we need you to help Team Guy, find him, and kill him."

I started to tense up. "I am sorry, Lady Tsunade, but I'm not a killer." I could tell she was shock by my statement. That's not why I won't kill Hidan. I won't kill him because I am secretly working for the Akatsuki. I have worked for them as long as I have known the sand siblings. I actually started working for them when I was in the Hidden Sand Village. I had hurt myself and my uncle (a.k.a, the leader) had wrapped up the wound. Still to this day the sand siblings are the only ones outside of the group that know. I wonder how they are...

"Alright then, either Guy, Neji, or Lee will kill him. They are waiting for you at the gate." As soon as I turned around she added, "Don't forget who you are."

I clenched my fist and walked to the door. I stopped and laid my hand on the hinges. Then I remarked, "You don't need to worry about me. I know who I am, even if the people I see everyday don't."

Lady Tsunade was about to say something, but I walked out before she could. I was not in the mood to get yelled at or questioned.

~Five minutes later~

I arrived at the gates to see them impatiently waiting on me. "Come on, Hinata!" Tenten exclaimed. "We need to hurry so we can catch him!"

"I'm coming," I replied adjusting the chain of my locket.

Lee noticed it and looked at me confused. He probably has never seen it before today. "Who gave you that necklace?"

"An old friend gave her the locket for her birthday. Inside one the picture is of them and another one is Hinata-sama's mother and three friends," Neji answered for me. I glared at Neji. He has been doing that for the past week now, answering questions that are given to me. He shrugged it off and started running and the rest of us followed.

By the time we found the hole, I could already sense his chakra along with his partner. Their chakra is easy to detect if you have been around them long enough. Then something caught my attention. In one of the trees was Hidan's scythe that he always carried with him.

I touched my neck to comfort me when I realized my locket was gone. I went back and started looking for it at the beginning of the trail. Everywhere I looked I couldn't find it. I searched every inch of the forest until it dangled in front of me. Attached to it was string. A type a string I only know one person to use. "Thank you, Kakuzu," I thanked as I untied the sting and put my locket on me.

I hurried back because I knew Team Guy would be wondering where I was. When I arrived, the team were fighting two ninja. And the ninjas didn't try to attack, they just dodged. They were resisting. The two moved out of reach from the team.

"Look," a rough familiar voice started, "I don't want to fight. I just want to apologize." Hidan and Kakuzu. I shook my head. Those idiots! There was a different reason why he was trying to apologize.

When I was at a meeting with the Akatsuki I looked at Hidan. He had noticed and asked why I was staring at him that way. I had told him that it was because he killed my sensei's fiancé. He said that he said he was sorry. But I said, "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. I'll forgive you when you apologize to Kurenai and to Asuma's team." He didn't say anything after that.

"Yeah right," Guy said. "You're just saying that so we can have our guard down, but it won't work!" He was about to attack once more. I jumped in the middle of the fight and my eyes changed from their 'usual' dullness to the Sharingan. But nobody noticed them.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! I made it longer! I'm so proud of myself! Anyways please review if you liked it. I will try to post the new chapter tomorrow._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is the next chapter. I do not own Naruto. I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

**Hinata's Pov**

"Stop!" I exclaimed. Guy still made a move to attack. I blocked his attack and he bounced back. "If you want to kill them you have to kill me too." Guy then stop.

"Why are you protecting him? He was the one that killed your sensei's fiancé!" That wounded me inside. I wanted to yell that he was wrong, I wanted to be so mad, but I couldn't.

Instead I took in a deep breath and exhaled. "You have no right to say that." I stated.

Team Guy looked at me shocked. Probably because I said that, but it's the truth. "What in the hell do you mean I don't have a right to say that?!" Guy screamed. "I have known them longer than you have."

"Yes, but I know them better." That shocked him more. Now is my chance to use it against him. "All Hidan wants to do is apologize, NOT start a fight."

Hidan stepped in front of me and stood on his knees with his head down. "I apologize for killing Asuma. I had no intentions to. We were only ordered to find the nine tails jinchuriki. Asuma got in the way and our leader said if anyone got in the way, make them move. I am deeply sorry and would be more than happy to bring him back if I could."

"But apologizes aren't going to bring him back and they can't." Lee then tried to attack, but I just blocked him. He jumped back and looked at me strangely.

Tenten then noticed my eyes. "Hinata why do you have the Sharingan?"

I took a deep breath and let it all out. "I am the ten tailed demon." The four of them were once again shocked.

Neji regained from the shock first and exclaimed, "That can't be true! How could someone as weak as you be a demon? Remember I won against you in the chunin exams."

"That was because I wasn't trying at all." I stated. "I let you win, hoping you would forgive the Main Branch, even though I'm not a part of it." I muttered the last part under my breath. Like I was going to give away all my secret once, fat chance.

"I highly doubt that. Why would a rich, shy, spoiled child want to do something like that?"

I growled as hard as I could. Kakuzu rested his hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down, and it worked. "I am not rich, I am not shy, I am not spoiled, and lastly I'm not a Hyuga."

Tenten had a look of consternation on her face. "What do you mean?"

"My mother was murdered ten minutes after I was born! She was forced to marry Hiashi! When she was married to him, she was already pregnant with her lover's child, me! Hiashi didn't even know! My uncle had to place a temporary justu on my eyes! My real father has been a live, watching me. But then he died bringing people back to life!"

"I don't believe you," Neji argued. I growled.

"Why don't you believe me? I'm not a liar!"

"I know that!"

"Then why don't you believe me!"

"Because why would you act on it for years?"

I continued argueing with him, hoping all of them would forget about the Akastuki members. When I looked over my shoulders they were gone. Team Guy finally noticed and the males glared at me. "Don't blame me for distracting you." Tsunade will not be pleased with this.

~At Tsunade's Office~

"What do you mean you let them go?" Tsunade yelled.

I stepped in front of Team Guy. I stared into her ancient eyes. "Like I told you before I left, I am no killer. I let them escaped. I hoped they would escape."

"You let them both leave?!"

"Of course I did. They had done nothing wrong."

"One of them killed Asuma!"

"Their names are Hidan and Kakuzu; members of the Akatsuki."

"WHO CARES?!" Tsunade asked. "They are murderers! They tried to pick a fight today!"

"They didn't want to fight! They forced them too! They never attacked!" I yelled back. She hesitated, now is my chance. "All they wanted to do was apologize for killing him! Is it so hard to give someone a second chance?"

"Hinata Sapphire Hyuga-"

I slammed my hand on her desk. "That is not my name and it will never be! Why would my middle name be my mother's name? It's stupid to even think that!" I walked out of the room and slammed the door as hard as I could. Once I was outside I felt a little bit of regret. I am in so much trouble.

* * *

**_Please comment and favorite if you like. I am trying to make it longer. I'm doing good so far!  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Naruto. I had to look up Sakura's mother's name. I am still trying to make it longer so please bare with me. Enjoy :)  
**_

* * *

**Hinata's Pov**

_~The Next Day~_

Everybody from Konoha Rookie Nine showed up at the training area, including their parents, except for mine of course. Most of the senseis are here; the only one that isn't is Asuma.

I was sitting underneath the tree enjoying the cool breeze. Tenten, Neji, and Lee came over to keep me company. "So when are you planning on telling everyone?" Lee asked.

Tenten slapped his head. "Do you really think she is going to tell anyone? She didn't even want to tell us."

"Yeah, you should have figured it out." Neji scolded.

"Well sorry but I'm still trying to get over the fact that she is a jinchuriki!" Lee whispered yelled.

"Wait a minute, does the Sand Siblings know?" Tenten asked me.

"Of course they know. Gaara was the first friend I have ever made, same with his siblings." I answered.

"So does that mean you like him," she teased.

"Shut it Tenten." I muttered.

"Oh so you do like him. I bet you l-" I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Shut the hell up Tenten! I don't need you telling the world my secret!" I argued.

"So you do love him?" Neji asked.

I was horrified. My face was as pale as a ghost. Lee and Tenten started laughing at me. "WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?" I screeched.

Everyone else looked at us strangley. My face was as red as an apple. Tenten, Lee, and Neji were trying very hard not to laugh. "Please stop teasing. Not my fault I-"

"_Love _him." Tenten finished for me. I slapped her lightly.

"Fine, I _love _him. But if any of you tells him, you will be sorry." I threatened. They just laughed and we continued talking about random stuff.

Then my mood was ruined when Tsunade started walking toward me. "I will ask one more time Hinata. Why did you let them go?"

"Not to be rude, Lady Tsunade, but I don't like to repeat myself. But, I will since not everyone here was present." I cleared my throat and yelled, "I'm not a killer! If you want somebody to kill them do it yourself." Everyone gasped at my rudeness, except for Naruto's mother, Kushina I think her name is. I wonder why.

"Hinata Sapphire Hyuga, that is not like a Hyuga," Hiashi scolded.

"News flash Hiashi, she is no Hyuga. Did you forget that her mother was force to marry you and when she did she was pregnant with her lover's child? Sapphire didn't want her child's middle name to be her first name. She had promised her brother that she would name the child after their middle names. That is why Hinata has two first name." Kushina explained.

"And how do you know this," Sakura's mother, Mebuki asked.

"Sapphire was my best friend. A creep murdered her on this child's birthday!" I looked down at the ground trying to avoid the looks from others.

"What did she mean your mother was murdered?" Kiba asked. I didn't answer but I did notice something very peculiar. Sand.

I smiled. I asked, "I know your here, so why don't you just show yourself?"

The wind picked up and a sandstorm appeared. Everyone but me covered their eyes. "Happy?"

* * *

**_End of the chapter. BTW GAARA IS MINE! I love him._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here is the next chapter of Daughter of the Ten-Tailed Demon. I do not own Naruto. **_

* * *

**Gaara's Pov**

I had watch the whole conversation. I new the real reason why she wouldn't kill Hidan or Kakuzu. She is working for the Akatsuki. Her uncle/godfather/dad, Pein, is the leader. How I know? She didn't tell me. My cousin, Sasori, did. We made up after the incident where he tried to capture me. I confronted Deva about it the next day and we have been closer ever since.

"I know your here, so why don't you just show yourself?" I heard her ask. I sighed and created a small sandstorm. Everyone but her looked away and I smiled at that.

After a few seconds I came into view. "Happy?"

Deva's smile made me go numb. Yes, I have a crush on her and I am planning on telling her soon. "Yes. What are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting?"

"The meetings here in Konoha." Her smile grew bigger.

"Hey," I think Sakura's mother said. "We have a big problem here, Hinata. So stop being a slut so we can continue." What she said made my blood boil.

"Say the one who's daughter dresses like one,"Deva retorted. Sakura got mad and try to punch Deva. She caught her fist, twirled Sakura around so her back is to her, and slammed her on the ground.

"How are you so strong?" Sakura demanded. "After all you have been weak till now."

"Rule number one when fighting, never show all your strength unless you are about to die. By the way Mebuki, it is not any of your business about what is going on. And it's not a big problem, it's mine. "

"How inspiring," a mysterious voice mocked.

**Hinata's Pov**

Everyone turned around at the sound. I started to snarl. The man in front of me is my mother's killer, Madara Uchiha. Next to him stood five other people. The past three hokages, my father, and someone who's wearing a robe. "Why don't you take care of this?" Madara asked the robed figure.

Dad stepped in front of her. "It's alright Nagato," the figure said. She stepped in front of Madara and bowed. "As you wish." The figure walked up to Mebuki and punched her in the face. Everyone was shocked at she did then she punched Sakura. "That's for calling my baby girl a slut."

"Way to go, sis. But I wish you were here sooner," a very familiar voice stated. After a few seconds, the Akatsuki appeared. Pein smiling. The figure smiled, but her eyes never showed. She ran to Pein and gave him a hug. "Miss you too, Hinata."

She smirked. "Ditto to you too, Deva."

"You know that's not my name."

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" Naruto practically screamed.

"I'll explain, Pein. You just continue with your heartwarming reunion with your sister you haven't seen in about 16 years." Sasori offered. "First off, the woman's name is Sapphire Hinata. She and her brother call each other by their middle name because they don't want to be reminded of their parents. 16 years ago, Sapphire gave birth to her and Nagato's daughter, Hinata Deva Nagato Konan Yahiko. After she did Madara was close. Sapphire asked Pein to hide her daughter. When Madara came, she was fully prepared to die at his hand. He shot her ten times, as a sign of mockery to her strength."

A sharp pain throbbed in my head. My vision started to go fuzzy and I fell to the ground screaming in pain. What happened next shocked me more than anything else could.

* * *

_**End of the chapter. Hoped you liked it. I will post the next one after 5 reviews. Until next time.  
**_


End file.
